


Querido Padre

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Independence, PatriaconMotin, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: México, Alejandro, ha tomado una decisión, y enfrenta a España sobre eso.-Oneshot para el reto patrio del grupo en Facebook "Motín fanficker"





	Querido Padre

España miraba atónito, confundido, lo suficiente desorientado a Alejandro, para creer que aquello era nada más una ilusión de lo más cruel.

—Vaya crio que sois Nueva España —Rio Antonio, con la servidumbre inquietarse ante la voz aguda de su nación, y una risa que le siguió a la frase—. ¿Qué acaso queréis darme un susto, hijo?

Alejandro no se movió un centímetro, ni se inmuto al ver a su padre, a España, perder la compostura ante su declaración. La casa pareció llenarse con un silencio pesado, y el ibérico pidió con poca delicadeza a todo el personal presente que se retirara para dejarlo hablar.

—Ya no voy a ser Nueva España —dijo Alejandro, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más furioso con el esfuerzo que hacía Antonio de recuperar su sonrisa, y fingir que aquello no estaba pasando, que era simplemente un berrinche de una del joven Virreinato—. ¿Es que acaso no me explique bien,  _ padre _ ? —soltó con claramente sin afecto alguna a aquella forma de llamar a quien lo crió, una manera que su colono siempre pareció apreciar de manera evidente.

—¡¡No digáis sandeces!! —gritó Antonio perdiendo la paciencia, y enrojeciendo de la furia que le estaba tomando—. ¡Como vos me habláis así! ¡He sido muy permisivo contigo!

Alejandro permaneció quieto, resistiendo el impulso de encogerse, de bajar la cabeza, como hacía antes cada que Antonio le regañaba, cuando se equivocaba.

—¡Ya lo dije! ¡Ya no tendrás lugar para hacer que te obedezca! —Respondió con brío, dando unos pasos al frente, intentando demostrar que él ya no era aquel niño tembloroso, que con la vista de esos ojos verdes firmes sobre él iba a ceder—. ¡Esa gente que está allá afuera con el Cura Hidalgo son con quienes me iré! —sentenció.

—¡Que vais tú a saber sobre cuidarte, y llevar un territorio! —afirmó su instancia España, entornando sus ojos fijos en los de Nueva España—. ¡Vos no sois más que un crío que ni sabía del valor del oro cuando llegue!

—México —respondió torciendo sus labios en disgusto, no iba a caer en provocaciones; una lucha que sabía vendría larga y cruel se avecinaba, aún tenía que guardar su energía, toda su ira.

—¿Qué…?

—¡¡México!! —rugió con toda la fuerza que le dio sus pulmones—. ¡¡No vuelvas a llamarme Nueva España!! ¡Soy México! ¡Ese es ahora mi nombre! ¡México! —gritó tomando de la solapa a Antonio, zarandeando con violencia y como podía a su padre, a quien llamó así.

Antonio miró sorprendido al escuchar esa palabra que la madre de Alejandro mencionó algunas veces, antes de morir para dirigirse a su hijo, al de ambos.

—Siempre odie que me llamaras Nueva España —dijo con saña, soltando a Antonio.

Antonio no pudo soportar más, alzó la mano y la sostuvo en lo alto. Con los ojos encolerizados vio como Alejandro, su pequeño Nueva España, le miró triste, pero con una sonrisa resignada, como aquellas muchas veces en que tenía que corregir su enseñanza…como esas tantas, y tantas, ocasiones en que tenía que castigar al niño frente a sus reyes para demostrar que estaba llevando a una de sus más importante colonias de manera correcta.

El joven miró con sus ojos oscuros el rostro de España, ignorando el estremecimiento que aquella mano en alto le provocaba. Le traía recuerdos, todos ellos tristes. Aunque, debía admitir, no todo era dolor en su pasado, hubo un tiempo en que ambos compartieron un lazo casi tan fraternal como una familia normal.

El joven de piel morena cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante los recuerdos; no era momento de dejarse llevar por cualesquiera que fueran los sentimientos, el afecto, que logró profesar hacia España. Ya había comenzado el movimiento, y quería avanzar, ser él mismo por el bien de formar una identidad libre, tenía que seguir adelante.

—¡Anda! ¡Pégame como hacias cada que me equivocaba en el rosario, igual a cuando era pequeño! —pidió Alejandro con una sonrisa amarga; por alguna razón, también le era doloroso eso, sabía que aquello no tendría una salida fácil, mucho menos a España dejándole ir—. ¿Qué te detiene,  _ querido padre _ ? ¡No es la primera vez!

Antonio abrió sus ojos turbado ante las palabras de Alejandro. Miró su mano con horror, que bajó lentamente, no pudiendo negar aquella acusación. ¿Cuántas cicatrices no dejó en el cuerpo del joven la inquisición? Él todavía se arrepentía de aquello, no hacer ojos ciegos a algunas de las estrategias más inhumanas de la iglesia; era como él mismo hubiese grabado esas herida imborrables en la piel morena de Alejandro.

Era todavía extraño ver cómo el joven llevaba con afecto aquel escapulario que le regaló colgando del cuello.

Antonio bajó la mano, arrugando más su entrecejo, sintiendo con profundo dolor e ira cada una de las palabras, de aquellas acusaciones, que se enterraban en su piel como garras dispuestas a echarle en cara sus faltas, sus fallos, y el sufrimiento ajeno, como propio.

—¿Vais a seguir con este disparate, Alejandro? —preguntó España llamándolo, por primera vez en esa discusión, con el nombre que le otorgó su colono, uno que él mismo volvió suyo; una contradicción en sí misma.

México no pudo evitar apretar el pequeño escapulario que colgaba de su cuello con rabia ante la insistencia de España de minimizar sus declaraciones, de hablarle como un chiquillo tonto. Ya tenía suficiente con la forma en que los españoles peninsulares y los venidos de Europa, miraban a los mestizos, y a él mismo.

Pensó en arrancarse del cuello aquel símbolo de una religión que aprendió de los conquistadores; pero él mismo se había vuelto creyente, dejando que los antiguos dioses y aquellos venidos del otro continente se mezclaran. Su gente veía con devoción, con alegría, a aquella religión que lograron hacer suya de una u otra forma.

—El único disparate es que esperes que me vaya a mi habitación, y aguarde tu castigo como cuando era un crío —refutó con fuerza, apretando en sus manos temblorosas el motivo religioso que colgaba sobre su pecho, aquel viejo regalo de Antonio.

—No creo que estés consciente de lo que significa todo esto. ¿Cómo osas venir a decirme todo esto? Cuando yo te enseñe el idioma que ahora hablas con tanta petulancia, a pesar de ser un niño —dijo Antonio con rostro fiero, claramente lleno de furia, de traición—. ¡Haberos de saber las consecuencias que esto va a traer para ti, y la gente de esta tierra! No tienes idea de lo que significa lo que acabas de aceptar, ¡espero que sepáis asimilar las consecuencias, Alejandro!

—¡Hoy inicia la independencia! ¡Mi lucha de independencia,  _ querido padre _ ! —declaró México tras un angustiante silencio entre ambos; levantó su pecho, y respiró agitado con todas las emociones recorriendo su cuerpo cuando encaró a España, antes de pasar a su lado y salir de esa casa, en la que creció bajo el cuidado de aquella nación.

Salió del hogar de su padre, quien le miraría esperando que regresara a su lado durante largos años.

Era el momento de despedirse de su padre, su querido padre.


End file.
